In recent years, an electronic apparatus, in which a transparent touch panel, for example, is superimposed on a display section so that a touch operation performed on a display image displayed on the display section is detected to receive a given instruction, has been put into widespread use.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-163031 discloses a portable information apparatus that displays a display image such as a map on a display section, and allows a user to touch the display image with his or her two fingers via a transparent touch panel so as to perform a so-called “pinch-in” or “pinch-out” operation for changing a distance between the two fingers, thus enabling enlargement/reduction of the display image.